Juguemos a que me protegías
by CecyBlack
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000!" del foro "Monte Olimpo" -Reyna, juguemos a que me protegías, ¿sabes como me proteges?- su hermana negó con la cabeza.- Si tu no ves, ni oyes nada, yo tampoco. Asì que protegeme bien.- susurro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, tristemente, no me pertenecen a mí. Son de mi Tío **Rick Riordan.**

Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo _"¡Ya son 20,000"_ del foro _"El Monte Olimpo"_

Semidiós romano: **Hylla**

* * *

Hylla cubrió los ojos de su hermana mientras observaba como su padre susurraba con frenesí, moviéndose a todos y a ningún lado.

Se encontraban en un rincón de la cocina. El miedo recorría sus venas, lo que provocaba que los escalofríos, les invadiera sin compasión alguna.

-Hylla…- dijo su hermanita menor, quien se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

-Shh Reyna, - la volteo e hizo que sus ojos se conectaran. Con sus manos tapo sus oídos, impidiendo que escuchara los desvaríos de su padre. - ¿Jugamos a algo? – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana asentir un poco emocionada. – Bien, juguemos a que me proteges, ¿sabes cómo protegerme? - la pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. - Cúbrete los oídos y cierra muy fuerte los ojos. Si tú no oyes ni ves nada, yo tampoco lo hago, ¿entendido?

-Si. - asintió con decisión.

-Bien. Empecemos, ¡Ahora!

La pequeña niña, hizo lo que su hermana le pidió. Hylla tomo a Reyna en sus brazos y la cargo. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

 _-Si… Nuestra familia… Extinción… enemigos… Belona… Él más importante…-_ susurraba yendo de un lado a otro. El hombre percibió a sus hijas. _\- ¡Detente! No destruirás a mi familia._

Hylla se echó a correr, no paro hasta llegar a la habitación, la cual cerro con seguro.

-Todo está bien Reyna, me protegiste. Gracias por eso. - le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña. Reyna se sintió orgullosa.

* * *

Hylla miro hacia la puerta con reprensión. Todo iba a estar bien por ahora.

La hermana mayor, quien tenía sujeta a su hermana por la muñeca, caminaba con paso lento en dirección a su casa. No quería llegar por ningún motivo.

Llegaron con paso lúgubre.

Cuantas veces se había propuesto escapar con Reyna de allí, pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana. ¿Qué razón habría para que ya no viera a su padre, o a lo que quedaba de él? Ninguna.

Cada vez que se escaba y escuchaba a su hermana, preguntando por su progenitor, a Hylla se le retorcían las entrañas y terminaba regresando. No podía hacerle eso a Reyna, no a ella.

Tal vez le podía causar más daño que bien, pero ella la protegería. Nada le pasaría mientras ella estuviera allí, a su lado.

-Reyna, ¿quieres volver a jugar? - la pelinegra volteo y miro con ilusión a su hermana.

\- ¿Otra vez te protegeré? - pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Sí, ¿te crees capaz? - dijo Hylla a son de juego. Hylla le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana, cuando vio la ilusión con la que la veía. - Bien. Cúbrete los oídos y cierras los ojos. Vamos a entrar y correrás directo al cuarto, ¿entendido?

No dejo de mirarla, hasta que estuvo convencida de que su hermana había oído.

Soltó un fuerte y pesado suspiro.

Abrió la puerta y miro alrededor. Tomo a su hermana de los hombros y la introdujo en la casa.

-Ahora. - dijo en un susurro demandante.

Hylla cerró la puerta, sin dejar de ver como su hermana, siguiendo sus indicaciones, se perdía por el pasillo que conducía a su alcoba.

- _Sí, tienen razón. Ellas son las culpables… ¿Me deshago de ellas? Claro que quiero proteger a mi familia… Yo soy el encargado. Belona me eligió a mí. Soy su favorito… soy el amor de su existencia… -_ Hylla observo a su padre, quien se encontraba en el comedor, dando vueltas y mirando a personas que no existían.

Trato de seguir a su hermana, cuando…

Alguien la había agarrado del hombro, con una fuerza exuberante.

- _¿Qué haces? No destruirás a mi familia…_

 _-_ Papá… Soy Hylla, tu…- una cachetada la tumbo al suelo.

- _¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme? Nadie puede conmigo, tengo el agrado de Belona. Nadie destruirá a mi familia. -_ susurro con frenesí.

Hylla trato de ponerse de pie. Su padre le agarro de los cabellos y empezó a tironearla.

Se golpeó con muchos objetos, pero no pasaba de allí. Ella no podía caer, tenía a su hermana que proteger. Había prometido que nada le pasaría.

Algo impacto con ella, y ya no supo nada más.

* * *

Hylla abrió los ojos desorientada. Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, no recordaba con claridad los hechos.

Una memoria llego a su mente. Era su padre, volviéndose más loco de lo normal.

 _¡Reyna!,_ pensó con desesperación. Se puso de pie a una velocidad impresionante. _¿Dónde estará mi padre?,_ fue su pensamiento en general.

Escucho un ruido a su espalda. Como si alguien se golpeara contra un mueble.

Se volteó, con miedo en sus ojos, pensando que era su padre quien se acercaba.

Su piel, de color moreno, se volvió pálida. Su boca se abrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Se acercó corriendo hacia su hermana.

-Reyna…- la trato de abrazar y le quito el arma. Su hermana estaba estática. Congelada. - Tranquila, está bien. - dijo. Ella sabía que no lo estaba.

-Yo… tú… papá…- balbuceo con incoherencia. Su mirada seguía, aun, fija en un punto. En un punto que Hylla no quería ni ver, pero que su hermana, posiblemente, no iba a olvidar.

-Lo siento, Reyna. Es mi culpa, si tan si quiera te hubiera sacado de aquí. Si te hubiera protegido. - susurro tratando de calmarse y calmarla. Reyna no escucho nada.

Hylla rompió el abrazo. Tomo el rostro de su hermana y cruzo las miradas.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como si no estuviera presente. Hylla reprimió el llanto.

-No te protegí, escuche y mire todo. Por eso papá te hizo daño. – La chica mayor negó con ímpetu la cabeza. - Y luego, papá, yo lo…- Hylla vio con impotencia como su hermana empezó a llorar.

-Shh. - tomo a su hermana y la pego a ella. -Vámonos de aquí. Ya no queda nada. - dijo con la voz carente de emociones. Sabía que, si no controlaba su sentir, podría caer despedazada.

Se levantó y tomo a su hermana, a la cual había pegado a ella para que no viera nada. Camino en silencio y salieron de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - murmuro Reyna.

-Para adelante. Atrás no hay nada que recordar Reyna. - dijo sin dejar de caminar. – No hay nada. Ahora yo te protegeré. No volveré a fallar.

Y avanzaron hacia adelante.

* * *

Hylla miro a su alrededor sin relajarse, una sonrisa se le escapó al ver a su hermana mirando con alegría la isla.

El cómo habían llegado era un poco confuso, pero sentía un alivio invadirla al estar allí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? - dijo la voz de una mujer encantadora y bella. La señora siguió la mirada de Hylla. – Tú y tu hermana ya han sufrido mucho, y todo por culpa de los _hombres,_ ellos solo tienen un lugar. Quédense conmigo y yo les enseñare mucho.

A Hylla no le importaba lo que le podía o no podía enseñar, si no que le ayudara a proteger a su hermana.

-Mi hermana…- dijo. Conecto sus ojos con los de la señora.

-Nada la dañara mientras estén aquí. Lo prometo. - dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Aceptamos. - dijo sin vacilación.

-Excelente. Bienvenidas a mi Isla. La isla de Circe. – dijo con alegría.

Hylla se acercó a su hermana. Reyna acorto la distancia.

\- ¿Nos vamos a ir? - dijo con un suspiro de cansancio.

Habían caminado mucho sin un destino fijo. Ella también estaba cansada, pero había hecho de todo para no mostrarlo.

-No. Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿está bien para ti, Reyna? - murmuro.

Reyna asintió.

-Acompáñenme. Les diré donde se quedarán. - dijo Circe con alegría. Reyna la siguió feliz. Hylla se quedó un momento estática mientras veía a su hermana correr.

 _Esta vez si te protegeré. Nada, ni nadie te hará daño,_ juro al viento.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Puede parecer un poco seco, pero saber que Hylla haya aceptado estar en la isla de Circe por proteger a su hermana, siempre me ha dejado en especulación, en lo que hizo para proteger a Reyna cuando veían día con día, como su padre se iba convirtiendo en una Manía.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 _ **¿Review?**_

 **CecyBlack.**


End file.
